


Big Bad Wolf

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-05
Updated: 2006-09-05
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: How does Harry Potter get his man? Simple, he gets him to dress in tights, what else.A gift fic to say thank you to Wolfiekins for his generosity to this site.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Big bad wolf  
By sa1boy

Disclaimer: No money is being made from this fic.

This is a thank you fic for my very good friend and oustanding author Wolfiekins. This is all for you love. xxx Mart

 

“Harry, are you sure this is what the brief is for this party?” Ron Weasley asked his best friend, and the object of his desire Harry Potter. Ron was starting to feel rather self conscious now that he had to get his costume on for that night Gryffindor Slammer. The Slammer was a long standing tradition amongst House Gryff, dating back to the time of Godric and co. The Slammer was the one night when the rules went out the window and the seventh year student’s could be who they wanted to be. Or, more to the point, what the head boy, or girl, wanted everybody else to be. And as this year’s surprise head boy and girl came from Gryffindor, the choice was that of Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Defeating Voldemort had its perks it seemed. 

“Ron, mate, stop being a baby, you won’t stick out like a sore thumb, I’m wearing a blue and red suit and cape, if anyone is going to look silly it will be me.” Ron looked at Harry in his tighter that tight blue tights and red knickers that just clung to all the right places. All the right places, being the crotch and ass. Oh, what Ron would have given to have a closer inspection of the said garment? It would be just super, he thought. Bringing himself back to his own garment, he grumbled at how his own green tights seem to create static against his shins, and legs, making his limbs itch.

“Can you make the itching go Harry; I am going to have enough to cope with, without the constant fidgeting and itchy nature of these Lincoln green tights. And preys tell, where am I supposing to hang this bow?” Harry cocked an eye at Ron. His plan was working to schedule, and if all went well, Ron would make the first move, and then Harry could do what he had wanted to do since early in the sixth year, and that was to worship with every orifice he had, the hugeness of Ronald Bilius Weasley’s cock.  
It was the talk of legend in Gryffindor Tower, Ron was huge down below, and what made it even more of a prize, was the noise he made when he came. Silencing spells, not one of Ron’s strongest skills, never shielded the fact that he was having a pre-class wank in the shower. The whoops and the groans, being an indication of the fact that he had spent his load. 

On one such occasion when Harry was supposed to have already gone to breakfast and the dorm was supposed to be empty, Ron was more vocal than normal. Without realising, he was performing his own muffled solo sex show, so engrossed in what he was doing, he didn’t see Harry sneak in under his invisibility cloak, and watch him finish off, Harry’s name on his lips. Harry had spent every morning since then, wanting to be the one with Ron’s name on his lips 

“Take the tights off and I will perform a hair removal charm on your legs.” Harry looked away as Ron looked at him, a questioning look on his face.

“I, am sort of naked under here Harry, I don’t want to, you know, freak you out.”

Ron gave a timid little chuckle that made Harry want to crash his lips against him, god he loved his friend so. He just needed to get his clothes off so that he could just touch him. Harry had a plan.

“Well, I am kind of itchy myself, so perhaps, if you do me, I could do you, and then we would both be embarrassed, and therefore neither of us would care. Does that make sense?” Ron, pondered the idea for a second, only consenting when he realised he would get to see his best friend in the nude.  
Ron took his tights off, and Harry had to quell the gulp that he knew was coming, Ron’s cock and balls were truly astounding.

“Red Rum-“Harry murmured, Ron looked at him and wondered what reference Harry was referring to, but as Harry still had his red cape in his hand, and was looking at the label, he presumed that was what it was.

Now, it was also widely know in Gryffindor, that the girth of one Harry James Potter was said to be of astounding proportions, all the boys who had seen him in the Quidditch showers had remarked how no hole would be willing to except such a tool. Harry, being as clueless as ever, was oblivious to this, and seeing as the only other prick he had ever taken an interest in was Ron’s, it was not surprising that he was a bit out of the loop.

Harry pulled down his blue tights and removing the knickers that he had under them also, stood in the all together facing Ron, 

“Black Beauty-“His friend said without thinking. This time Harry heard Ron, and looked at Ron’s face. Ron however was transfixed on the beautiful, now growing member that was in between his desires legs.

“Am I doing that to you Harry?” Ron asked as Harry grew and grew to the point where it looked like it could not possibly grow anymore. Harry nodded, looking at the swell rising in Ron’s groin.

“You have always done this to me Ron, every time I look at you, this happens.”

Ron took one step closer to Harry and reaching out, cupped Harry’s heavy sac in his hand. The hair surrounding it was as soft as cashmere, and the colour was as black as the night. Harry leant into his touch, following suit, feeling the hard veiny length of Ron, the butter smooth skin of his shaft, and the bristles of his ginger cock main, Harry felt that his hand was destined for this touch.

“Kiss me Ron,” the words were barely off Harry’s tongue when his mouth was invaded by the presence of his new lovers tongue, fighting at first for entry, but almost immediately offering no resistance. Ron pulled Harry close to him as their hands explored every conceivable inch of each other that they could reach.   
Manoeuvring to the bed that suddenly appeared in the Room of Requirement,  
Ron Accio’d his wand and was about to set the silencing charms and wards on the doors when Harry stopped him.

“Let me do it love, I think we need to keep all the noise we make in this room for tonight don’t you?”

Ron grumbled slightly, adding 

“It’s not like I make a load of noise, I’m not an animal or anything-“

“I hope you are for me Ronnie, because tonight is a full moon, and want my very own big bad wolf.”

The end.

 

Please review, even just to says thanks to Wolfie, and all the donators and moderators of this great site.


End file.
